The Protectiveness between Us
by TurningDarkside13
Summary: This is how Season Seven happened in my head. Hallucinating!Sam, Protective!Dean and a certain angel makes a come back.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Protectiveness between Us

**Author: **TurningDarkside13

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author Note: **Please let me know if you are interested in what happened so I know to continue it. I have the rest of the story practically finished it just needs brushing up. Thank you.

A cool breeze entered the dirty motel room causing Sam to pull his covers up around his neck. A hand shook his shoulder and groggily, he flicked his eyes open.

'Come on, Sammy.', Dean whispered, trying not to alarm his fragile brother.

'M t'red!', Sam moaned, trying to rub the sleepiness from his body.

'I know but we need to keep moving, you can try and nap in the car for a couple of hours.', Dean said, pulling the covers back and throwing some clothes at him.

The boys had kept on the move as much as possible after Castiel had gone dark side to try and make Sam think that Cas wouldn't be able to find them, even though Dean wasn't so sure. But that didn't matter so long as Sammy felt safe, so long as he didn't freak out. After the wall came down, Sammy handled it better than expected, he still hallucinated occasionally and was sometimes found just staring into space before falling down, but Dean was always there to catch him, to see him through his pain.

Sam was up and ready even if a bit unbalanced. Dean walked behind him, hands ready to catch him if he stumbled.

'When did you last eat?', Dean ordered.

'Yesterday morning.', Sam said, rubbing his stomach.

'Well, we are going to get something into you first then.', Dean said, more to himself than to Sam before opening the passenger door for him and getting in the driver's side. They drove for a short while before finding a small café. Dean ordered a Full English breakfast whilst Sam stuck to coffee and a couple of pancakes. Dean didn't try to force him, knowing all to well that it wouldn't work.

'Dean?', Sam asked, without looking up from his mug.

'Yeah Sam?', Dean answered, watching carefully, getting ready to help him.

'My head hurts.', he said, placing his face in his palms. Dean snapped into action, he went and sat next to Sam, knowing that he would be hallucinating any minute now. Dean placed a twenty on the table.

'Come on, let's get you to the car.', Dean said, sliding Sam and himself, out from the booth they occupied. He pulled on Sam and slung a long arm around his shoulder, Sam leaned into him. They'd barely made it out the door, when Sam started whimpering, his eyes filling with tears.

'It's not real Sam, that's it, sit down.', Dean soothed, sitting him against the Impala.

'It's burning, we're burning.', Sam screamed, his body shaking.

'No we aren't, your here with me, your with Dean, sat against the car. Nothing's burning. Your safe.', Dean said, grasping Sam's hands to prevent injury to either of them. Sam's eyes darted around the car park at things that didn't exist. Dean clamped a hand around his face and forced him to look his way. Sam recognised Dean and reached out with the arm Dean had temporarily freed.

'See, look. I'm here, in a parking lot, with you. Your safe.', Dean said, keeping his voice steady and guiding Sam's hand to his face. With Sam focused on him, Dean decided to get him in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

'Just keep looking at me. See I'm here. I'm not going to leave you.', Dean explained, opening the passenger door and lifting Sam up. Sam's eyes stayed focused on Dean as he sat him down and lifted his legs into the car.

'I'm just going to get in the other side, alright?', Dean continued. Sam nodded but didn't let go of Dean's hand.

'You can see me through the glass, alright? Just concentrate on me. I won't go out of view. I promise. Your safe.', Dean said, removing Sam's hand. As he went round the front of the car, he felt Sam's eyes follow him.

'I'm right here, see?', Dean said, sliding into his seat. Sam nodded, placing his head back in his hands.

'Tablets?', Sam whispered. Dean reached into the glove compartment and popped two pills out of a silvery packet before reaching behind his seat and grabbing a bottle of water.

'Here you go.', Dean said, forcing the water and tablets into his hands. Sam swallowed them quickly before leaning back and staring out the window. They travelled in silence, they always travelled in silence. Sam wasn't up for talking and Dean never wanted to say anything that might cause an attack.

'DEAN!', Sam screamed. Dean almost lost control of the car.

'It's okay, Sammy, it's not real. Hang on and I'll pull over.', Dean said, trying to remain calm.

'No! Follow that car!', Sam shouted, pointing at a Black SUV.

'Erm, why?', Dean asked, changing lanes to keep up with the mysterious car.

'I don't know just do it.', Sam ordered. Dean kept glancing at his brother, worrying that his brother had finally lost it completely.

'Fine.', Dean whispered, a little harsher than intended. Sam had sat up in his seat, as if the car would go faster if he leant forward.

'I don't get it.', Sam muttered.

'Don't get what, Sammy?', Dean said.

'Why your still here. Why your still here, with me.', Sam whispered.

'Your my brother, no matter what happens, I'll stay with you, I'll protect you and keep you safe.', Dean replied, trying to make sure his brother wouldn't become depressed.

'I'm not sure I could handle it.', Sam said. Dean was pleased, not because his brother was upset but because this was longest two-way conversation they'd had in months.

'That's why I'm the big brother.', Dean smiled, turning the car down a side road after the black car.

'I mean it Dean.', Sam said, firmly.

'I know. You'd manage if the situations were reversed. We're Winchesters. We always cope.', Dean answered, pulling down a windy road that appeared to lead to a beach. Sam went quite again and Dean decided to just leave him. The black SUV stopped in a car park surrounded by sandy dunes.

'Ok, Sammy what now?', Dean asked, turning the Impala off and pulling the key out of the ignition.

'We talk to him.', Sam said. The door to the SUV opened and the sight that caught Dean's eyes made him gasp. He slammed open the door to the Impala and ran to the man who had stumbled out of the car. Dean threw the person against the car and held him in place with his arm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you very much for all the reviews and thank you to T.L Arens for the advice. Enjoy the next chapter.**

'BALTHAZAR!', Dean shouted.

'Oh boys, nice to see you.', Balthazar said in his usual cocky manner.

'I thought Cas killed you.', Dean barked. Sam was slowly pulling himself out of the car and Dean longed to go and help him.

'Well yes and no. I was brought back by something. I'm not sure what. But hey who cares.', the angel said, shrugging his shoulders. Dean pulled his palm away from Balthazar's chest and went to help Sam who had leaned himself against the car door.

'There you go.', Dean soothed, helping Sam find his feet. Balthazar walked over to the Impala.

'You look like crap.', Balthazar laughed. Dean glared at him but decided against clocking him one in front of Sam.

'What do you expect from a guy who remembers everything.', Dean hissed, threateningly.

'I'm sorry. If I could help I would but at the moment all I can do is follow this lead on something that can take God down.', Balthazar said, knowing he'd crossed a line but deciding it wasn't worth worrying about.

'You've found a lead?', Dean said, very quickly.

'Slow down there, kiddo. I'm trying to find the other God which you already know is very difficult.', Balthazar explained before pulling Dean's amulet from his pocket.

'You found it, the amulet, I can't. Wow. Do you think your going to find him?', Sam murmured.

'Yeah. It may take a while but it's the only option we have.', Balthazar said, a slight hint of lost hope in his voice.

'I understand.', Dean said, knowing that they had basically no chance of finding him but not wanting to alarm Sammy. Balthazar also understood and didn't say anything more.

'We are coming with you.', Sam whispered, weakly.

'I don't think so Sammy.', Balthazar said.

'It's Sam! Something made me, make Dean follow your car.', Sam said, his words spilling into each other. Dean smiled at the fact that only he could call Sam, Sammy.

'Huh. I suppose so.', Balthazar answered, defeated. Sam swayed slightly.

'Sammy. Are you?', Dean asked, Sam knew the end to the question and pulled a hand to his head.

'Crap.', Dean hissed, sitting Sam against the car. 'Look at me, that's it. Your here with me and Balthazar.'

'Burning and hacking and cutting and burning.', Sam slurred.

'No. Your with me, Dean. Your safe. Come on, focus on me.', Dean ordered, forcing Sam to look at him. This attack was a small one and within a couple of minutes, Sam was swallowing more tablets and trying to re-cooperate.

'How often does this happen?', Balthazar asked.

'He's had two today but it's been stressful. He can go days without having an attack but he always has the nightmares.', Dean explained, grabbing a jumper from the back seat of the Impala and pulling it over Sam's head to help with the shivering.

'You really know what to do when this happens, don't you?', Balthazar continued, awestruck by how well Dean had handled this episode.

'He's my brother.', Is all Dean answered with but this explained it all to Balthazar. Dean sat Sam in the car and turned back to Balthazar.

'Why are you driving a car?', Dean asked, confused.

'I'm blending in with you lot.', Balthazar said, Dean nodded. It made sense, if Cas still thought he was dead then he wouldn't come after him.

'Must be a slow process, searching for someone without being able to, you know, poof.', Dean said, doing a small hand movement to symbolise the poof.

'Very slow, I don't know how you do it.', Balthazar sighed, rubbing his face.

'Why did you stop here?', Dean questioned, pointing to the sand dunes.

'I saw that you guys were following me.', Balthazar answered. Dean just nodded, he hadn't been worried about them being caught following the car.

'We'll follow you then.', Dean said, standing up straight. Balthazar agreed before waltzing over to his SUV and climbing in. The black car pulled out of the car park followed closely by the Impala.

'Thank you.', Sammy whispered.

'What for?', Dean asked, confused.

'For trusting me.', Sam answered, it was barely audible and Dean could see he was about to fall asleep.

'Your my brother.', Dean answered, reaching behind his seat and grabbing a cushion.

'Sleep. If you start dreaming, I promise I will wake you up.' Dean continued, passing Sam the pillow. Sam just nodded and within seconds was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if I update too quickly. Enjoy the next chapter and thank you for the reviews, alerts and favourites again.**

Dean found his mind wandering to the days after Cas went dark side. He remembered how hard it had been for Sammy, the nightmares, the attacks had been almost constant. It hadn't been easy, for any one. Bobby and Dean had to take turns keeping Sammy calm but Bobby never succeeded in getting Sam lucid, the only person who could make Sam stable was Dean. He only responded to Dean when things went bad. Bobby felt useless but Dean had reassured him that he was doing a wonderful job and was really helping them. Dean gave Bobby things to do like get a glass of water and tablets or a blanket. It made Bobby feel like he was helping and if that made him feel better then Dean would do his best to find him something he could do to help.

They'd been travelling for a couple of hours when Sammy suddenly became distressed, fidgeting in his seat and screaming. Dean flashed his headlights at Balthazar and pulled onto a verge. Dean climbed over and sat on Sam.

'Wake up, Sammy!', Dean said, shaking his brother. 'That's it open your eyes. It's just a dream.',

'I was burning.', Sammy whispered before leaning into Dean. Dean cradled his brother, stroking his hair.

'It's alright, just a dream. I'm here.', Dean soothed. A knock on the window startled them both. Dean opened the passenger door and climbed out but still allowed Sam to be able to keep in skin contact with him. Sam held Dean's hand like a small child but Dean didn't mind.

'What?', Dean hissed at Balthazar.

'Sorry but we may have a slight problem.', Balthazar answered, nodding his head at a near-by hill. Three figures stood on the hill, watching them.

'Angels?', Dean asked.

'Demons.', Balthazar whispered.

'And you can't use your angelic powers. Or Cas will find us easier?', Dean said, shaking his head.

'Get in the car and keep driving, I don't think they will follow us, they're scared.', Balthazar ordered. Dean went and got in the driver's seat much to Sam's protests. Balthazar was already pulling into the road by the time Dean had started the car.

'What's happening?', Sam said, firmly.

'Nothing. We just have to keep moving.', Dean answered.

'Liar.', Sam muttered.

'There was a few demons on the hill.', Dean said, waiting for a bad reaction.

'We left them?', Sam asked, concerned.

'They were scared and Balthazar reckons they will leave us alone. I didn't want to fight them.', Dean answered, keeping his voice steady.

'You mean you didn't want to let me see you fighting them.', Sam whispered. Dean pretended like he didn't hear it but they both knew he had.

After about 60 miles, Balthazar pulled into another car park. Dean stopped the Impala next to the SUV and got out.

'What are we doing here?', dean asked.

'Getting a beer and food. You boys have to eat and drink don't you?', Balthazar said, Dean found his kindness uncomfortable.

'Come on Sammy.', Dean said, opening the passenger door. Sam grabbed Dean's arm and hauled himself out of the car. Dean held Sam's elbow until he was certain that he wouldn't stumble or lose balance. Balthazar just stood and watched.

'I'm not hungry.', Sam moaned.

'You have to eat. Please. Even if it's just a bit of that salad crap you like.', Dean begged. Sam didn't fight any more, he was too tired.

'Angels don't eat or drink, do they?', Dean said, more to himself than anyone.

'Nope. Hence why I said you boys and not we.', Balthazar smirked. They entered the bar and chose a booth near a back door. Just in case. Balthazar ordered a couple of burgers, a beer and a water. Sam munched through his burger slowly and Dean was shocked when he ate it.

'You alright?', Dean asked, quickly when Sammy rubbed his head.

'Yeah. I'm fine, just tired.', he whispered. They'd just finished their drinks and food when Balthazar stood up suddenly.

'Follow me quick.', he ordered, running out the back door. Dean pulled Sam up and strode quickly after Balthazar through the door. Sam stumbled but managed to keep up with Dean who was pulling him along faster than he wanted to go. Balthazar was half way through a field and Dean sped up, too worried to notice Sam was struggling.

'Dean.', Sam gasped before falling face first.

'Crap.', Dean said bending down next to Sam. Balthazar was next to them in a couple of seconds and dragging the boys to their feet. Dean grabbed hold of Sam to keep him steady.

'Go!', Balthazar ordered pushing the boys forward.

'NO! What is going on?', Dean barked.

'Damn it!', Balthazar hissed. An explosion sounded behind them and without thinking Dean clamped his hands over Sam's ears and pushed him to the floor, using his body to protect him. Balthazar threw himself to the ground next to the boy's. Heat licked at the men's bodies and Sam started screaming and trying to escape. Dean clamped down hard, desperate to keep Sam still and on the floor. Once the heat started to fade, Balthazar jumped up.

'We have to go. NOW!', Balthazar shouted.

'We aren't going anywhere until he calms down. Get the cars.', Dean ordered. Balthazar grabbed Dean's keys from his hand and ran off to the car park. Sam struggled under Dean.

'It's alright. I'm here. It's safe. Your safe.', Dean said, trying to soothe his frightened brother.

'Dean! Dean! Was it real? Did that happen?', Sam gasped, finally laying still.

'Yeah, it was real. The bar exploded but Balthazar saved us. Your fine. Your safe.', Dean explained, letting go of Sam and getting off him.

'I thought I was back there. For real.', Sam whimpered.

'I know. I know. Your safe. But we have to get out of here.', Dean said, as he heard the familiar rumble of the Impala pull to a stop near him. Balthazar jumped out of the car and opened the passenger door for Sam before running over to the brothers. Dean grabbed Sam and started dragging him upright. Balthazar grabbed Sam's other side and ignored Dean's glare. They made their way quickly to the car, dropping Sam in the seat. Balthazar ran off to get his own car whilst Dean got in his side and grabbed Sam some tablets and another drink. Dean was desperate to get some answers as to what just happened but knew would have to wait. They had to put as many miles between them and the bar as quickly as possible.

'Dean.', a small whisper came from his brother.

'Yeah Sammy?', Dean said, glancing quickly at Sam.

'Aren't you tired?', Sam asked, weakly.

'I am a bit tired, yeah. I'm fine though. Promise.', Dean said, only just noticing how tired he really was.

'We should find a motel.', Sam said, stronger than before. Dean noticed a hint of worry in his brother's voice.

'You can sleep, I'm fine. Don't worry about me.', Dean replied.

'No. You need sleep.', Sam said, getting irritated.

'Chill Sammy. We can't lose Balthazar and we can't contact him. We will find one when he pulls over. Promise.', Dean said, not wanting his brother to freak out. As if he had heard them, Balthazar pulled into another car park which had the sign 'Sleepy Nights' in front of it. They all got out of their cars and gathered together.

'I'll get you boys a room.', Balthazar said, before scurrying off into the reception.

'He's good.', Dean whistled under his breath. Balthazar loped over the car park and dropped a key into Dean's hand. Room 8. Dean grabbed a couple of bags from the boot and lead a sleepy Sam to the room. Balthazar followed them in and locked the door as Dean dropped the bags on the floor.

'Is he...?', Balthazar whispered, pointing at Sam.

'He's fine. Just tired.', Dean explained, guiding Sam to the edge of one of the beds and sitting him down. Dean pulled Sam's shoes, socks and tops off then pulled a different top over Sam's head.

'Balthazar go to the bathroom and close the door.', Dean ordered. Once he had done as he was told, Dean pulled Sam's jeans off and replaced them with some pyjama bottoms.

'Ok', Dean called out to Balthazar, who quickly reappeared in the room. Sam hauled himself onto the pillows and Dean placed the covers over him.

'Do you have to do this every time he goes to bed?', Balthazar asked.

'Not every time, only when he's had a bad day. Which he often does.', Dean sighed as he watched Sam fall into a peaceful slumber.

'Best you get some sleep.', Balthazar said, sitting at the table and pulling a laptop from Dean's bag.

'Wake me up if he starts dreaming, ok?', Dean asked.

'Promise.', Balthazar answered. Dean pulled most of his own clothes off but left his jeans on. He climbed into the other bed and soon found himself fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update, I was looking after my Mum who has recently come home after having brain surgery. Enjoy this chapter.**

'Dean! Wake up. Sam needs you.', Balthazar said, shaking Dean quite violently. Dean's eyes snapped open and he sat up, almost head-butting Balthazar in the process. He looked over at Sam who was tossing and turning. Dean scrambled out of bed and climbed onto Sam's.

'Sammy? Sammy? Wake up. Come on.', Dean said, grabbing Sam's shoulders.

'Dean, do you need any help?', Balthazar asked, feeling fairly hopeless, strange for an angel.

'No but thanks. That's it Sammy, open your eyes, it's just a dream.', Dean soothed, as Sam's eyes opened slowly and took in the surroundings.

'Dean?', Sam asked, still groggy.

'Yeah, it's me. I'm here.', Dean said, sitting Sam upright. Balthazar disappeared shortly and came back with a glass of water and some tablets.

'Here you go.', Balthazar said, unsure of who to hand them to. Dean took them off him and helped Sam sip at the water.

'Thanks.', Dean said, placing the now empty glass on he bedside counter.

'I'm hungry.', Sam whispered.

'Really? That's great.', Dean said, shocked because his brother hadn't wanted to eat since the wall came down. Balthazar was out the front door in seconds, grateful to not feel hopeless and to give the brothers some alone time.

'Do you know where we're going?', Sam asked.

'I'm not sure, but Balthazar knows what's he's doing.', Dean reassured, climbing off the bed and getting dressed, to his surprise, Sam dressed himself without any help. Balthazar entered the room with bags of food. They tucked in, eating as much as possible and putting chocolate and crisps in the car.

'Can I drive?', Sam asked. Dean stared at him, thinking it through.

'You feel at all funny, anything. You tell me and pull over. Okay?', Dean decided, throwing the keys at Sam and getting in the passenger seat. Sam smiled, got in and started the car. Shortly after, they were out on the road, following Balthazar's SUV. Dean watched Sam closely, looking for any signs that they should swap.

'Dean, relax.', Sam ordered, getting annoyed with his brother keeping a watchful eye on him.

'Sorry.', Dean whispered, looking out the front window but keeping one hand near the hand break. Just in case.

'Did you get much sleep last night?', Sam said.

'Same amount as you.', Dean answered.

'I like Balthazar being here.', Sam whispered, feeling that his brother may mock him.

'I can tell. He makes you feel safer. Your nightmares aren't as often and you are more with it when your awake. It's okay.', Dean said, knowing his brother was worried. Sam nodded then fell quite.

After travelling for a good two hundred miles, they pulled into a small town. Balthazar pulled into a motel and got the boys a room.

'What are we doing here? We don't need to sleep yet.', Dean said, desperate for answers.

'This is where the trail ends. We can't do much but look around the town and hope.', Balthazar explained.

'Damn it.', Dean hissed, but Sam still looked hopeful.

'He must be here then.', Sam said.

'Yeah, maybe, Sammy.', Dean answered, not wanting to disappoint him. Balthazar pulled Dean's amulet out of his pocket.

'I suppose I should wear this then, maybe we'll get lucky an it'll glow whilst we chat to people.', Balthazar said, he didn't sound as hopeful as Sam. Sammy decided to take the bags into their room.

'Has he had an attack today? I saw that you let him drive.', Balthazar said to Dean.

'No he hasn't it's only a matter of time. He feels safer with you here. He wanted to drive and believe me, I had my hand on the hand brake the whole time.', Dean explained.

'Oh. Why? I can't even use my angel powers without us being found.', Balthazar said, suddenly feeling awkward.

'I don't know. Maybe because something made him want to follow your car and you gave him hope.', Dean said, also noticing the heightening tension. A crash sounded behind them and Dean had took off running without a second thought. Balthazar was hot on his heels. Dean found Sam with two people standing over him.

'What are you doing?', Dean shouted.

'He started mumbling and saying weird things. I...', one of the people said, Balthazar took them to the side as Dean dropped to Sam's side.

'It's alright.', Dean soothed, grabbing Sam's hands.

'He is prone to psychotic breaks. Sorry for the trouble but we've got it from here.', Balthazar explained to the confused coupled, who quickly went on their way.

'DEAN! Look! Run!', Sam screamed.

'There's nothing there. I promise. Your safe.', Dean soothed, clamping Sammy's hands down. Balthazar pushed the motel door open.

'RUN! DEAN! It'll get you!', Sam shouted.

'No it won't. It's not there. I'm here, me and Balthazar.', Dean continued, desperately trying to get Sam to focus but he wouldn't .

'It's got me Dean. It won't let me go.', Sam yelled.

'Nothing's got you Sam. It's just me, I'm holding you. Your safe. Come on, Sammy, come on.', Dean begged. Sam screamed loudly and then his body went limp and his eyes closed.

'Sammy? Sam? Dammit Sammy.', Dean said, patting Sam's face.

'Help me get him inside.', Dean ordered Balthazar who helped pull Sam up. They carried him slowly to one of the motel beds.

'What happened?', Balthazar asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

'Too many memories and hallucinations attacked him at the same time, he couldn't handle it and now he is locked inside his own head. Dammit.', Dean said, slamming his hand on the table. Balthazar flinched.

'What do we do?', Balthazar asked, desperate to keep Dean focused.

'Nothing. Just wait for him to recover. He must have seen something that really frightened him. Dammit.', Dean said, throwing a chair. Balthazar caught the chair before it smashed on the wall.

Dean! Focus! This will not help!', Balthazar ordered. Dean stopped, rubbed his fore-head then sat down.

'Right, so first, I'm going to find out what he saw. Then I'm going to research this town see if I can find God.', Dean said, trying to keep his voice steady.

'Sounds good.', Balthazar said, heading to the motel door. Dean followed him closely and almost walked into when he stopped suddenly.

'Well that explains that.', Balthazar whistled.

'It sure does.', Dean gasped. Across the road stood a twenty storey building which was burning to the ground. People were stuck inside. Seeing that any fire, of any sort could send Sam screaming, this would have been more than enough for him to have a complete melt down.

'Well that's part one done. Now for part two.', Balthazar said, rubbing his hands together and re-entering the motel room. Dean watched the fire-fighters for a moment longer before following him in. Dean grabbed his laptop and started searching the internet for God.

'I wish Sam was awake, this would be so much easier with him doing the research.', Dean murmured to himself.

'Do you have another laptop?', Balthazar asked. Dean pointed to Sammy's bag, knowing he wouldn't like anyone on his laptop but also knowing that he could really use the extra help. Balthazar and Dean, started searching together, comparing information and trying to make heads or tails of where God was.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so, so, so sorry that I mucked this up. I hope you can forgive me. Sorry for any trouble.**

'Is he still locked inside own head?', Balthazar asked, as Sammy started moving restlessly on the bed.

'Dammit. Didn't you just know this wouldn't be easy.', Dean hissed, jumping from his chair and getting on Sam's bed. He clamped Sam's arms down and sat on his thighs to keep him still.

'Sammy? Can you hear me? Run to my voice?', Dean soothed.

'I don't think he's running anywhere.', Balthazar muttered. Dean glared at him.

'That's it Sammy, your almost here.', Dean said. Suddenly, Sam lurched awake and Dean held on like a man on a bull as Sam writhed and fought under him.

'It's me Sammy, it's Dean. Your safe.', Dean shouted over Sam's screams. Balthazar froze, unsure of what to do.

'Dean?', a small whisper came from Sam, before laying still. Dean released his hold on Sam and took to holding Sam close to his chest. Dean felt his shirt moisten where Sam's face has buried itself.

'I'm here. It's ok.', Dean said, stroking his brother's hair. Dean looked over to Balthazar who quickly went out the door.

'It's ok. Balthazar's outside, just me and you.', Dean informed Sam, making him sit up on his own as he went to get a cloth.

'Thanks.', Sam said, stronger than before, as Dean wiped his face with a cold cloth.

'What else am I here for?', Dean said, trying to lighten the situation.

'How long?', Sam asked.

'Four hours.', Dean said, glancing at the clock.

'I heard you.', Sam whispered. Dean looked at him, shocked.

'You heard me? Whilst you were?', Dean stammered.

'Yeah, you said you wanted me awake, so I could do research.', Sam laughed.

'Sorry.', Dean said, as a grin spread over of his face.

'I heard you telling me to run to you as well.', Sam said, his laugh fading.

'I thought it might help you get out of your own head.', Dean said, embarrassed.

'Balthazar. You can come back now.', Sam shouted, realising his brother was done with the chick-flick moment. He strode back in, glancing from brother to brother.

'Everything ok?', he asked. The men nodded before getting off the bed, suddenly uncomfortable with the closeness of the situation.

'How did you do on the research?', Sam asked.

'Not well at all. To be honest. I don't think there is anything to be found.', Dean sighed.

'Well let's have a break, feeding time for the humans right?', Balthazar said. Both boys looked at him, eyebrows raised.

'Good idea, Fluffy.', Dean said, getting up and a grabbing a jumper from his bag. Sam did the same.

Before they knew it, they were sat in a diner, eating burgers and sipping coffee. Balthazar of course had nothing but kept a watchful eye on the place.

'Oh no.', Dean said, staring at Balthazar.

'What?', Sam and Balthazar asked simultaneously. Dean pointed at the amulet that hung round the angel's neck. It was glowing. Their eyes darted around the diner, searching for someone who looked god-like. But of course, nothing.

'What do we do?', Sam whispered, as if God may run away upon hearing him. The men shared shrugs of their shoulders, baffled.

'Guys!', Dean said suddenly, nodding at a man who was heading their way. He wasn't particularly tall, skinny, awfully white with a scruffy mop of brown hair on his head.

He came straight over to the table and plunked himself down next to Sam.

'You've been looking for me.', the man said.

'God?', Sam stammered.

'Yes. Stay calm remember.', God said, tapping the side of his head.

'You know.', Sam spluttered.

'I am God, Sam and boy have you done some things.', God laughed. Sam's mouth gaped as his face went red.

'Ok, God, can you help us?', Dean said, appearing quite unaffected by God's presence.

'Yes. I can and yes, I will.', God said.

'Really, that was easy?', Dean smiled.

'It may take a while and well I will need a lot of things to help you and your brother, who should probably try to breath any second now.', God said, concerned. Dean jumped up and grabbed his brother.

'Come on, Sammy? Stay with us? That's it. Focus.', Dean soothed, once again, holding Sam's hands. Sam's eyes glassed over slightly.

'No, no, no. Look at me, Sam? Not real. Your safe.', Dean said, not wanting his brother to have an attack in the middle of the diner. Sam put his head in his hands.

'Sorry.', he whispered.

'It's okay. Balthazar is now going to get your tablets.', Dean explained, sliding in next Sam and putting his head on his chest. Sam felt safe there. Balthazar was already coming back in the diner, pills in hand. Dean helped Sam swallow them before turning back to God.

'If we get everything you need, you can stop this happening? For good?', Dean asked, desperation piercing through his voice, however hard he tried to keep his voice steady for Sam.

'Yes. I promise. I would do it now if I could but I can't. Sorry.',God said, he sounded defeated. This frightened Dean but Sam was too tired to notice.

'It's okay.', Dean said, his voice steadier than he expected. He felt weird trying to make God feel better.

'So Sam, looks like you need some rest, let's go back to the motel. Yeah?', God said, standing up. 'I'll go with Balthazar there.'

'Ok.', Dean said, pulling Sam from the seat and supporting him with his arm. They drove quickly to the motel. Sam was desperate not to sleep but as hard as he tried, he still found himself slipping into a peaceful slumber. He didn't feel scared any more. Dean smiled at his brother, until he realised it was him who would have to haul his ass into the room and onto the bed.

When Dean dragged Sam into the room, he realised Balthazar and God were already there, Balthazar went to help but God pulled him back down. Dean lowered Sam onto the bed, who promptly fell onto the cushions, still asleep. Within minutes, Dean had put Sam in his pyjamas and curled him up in bed. God had watched this whole seen unfold, impressed with Dean's ability to take care of his unconscious brother, even though Sam was clearly a lot bigger than Dean. Dean took a seat at the edge of the spare bed. He may not have noticed but he had put himself between Sam and God.

God didn't take offence, knowing how strongly Dean felt about keeping his brother safe. It actually made him smile.

'You don't look...God-like.', Dean said, he knew it was stupid, he'd met gods before and they all looked normal. Why he thought this god would be any different confused him.

'Blending in.', God answered.

'Everyone seems to be doing that these days.', Dean said, glancing at Balthazar. He hadn't spoken since God introduced himself.

'Ah yes. Balthazar. Are you enjoying play-acting as a human?', God asked, turning to the angel who appeared to have turned to stone.

'It's strange. Slow.', Balthazar answered with a burst of life.

'I know. I find it rather amusing myself.', God replied, thinking of the time he got stuck in traffic and had a nice conversation with a man named Josh.

'This is great guys but funnily enough, I'm human and need to sleep, so keep the noise down and Balthazar wake me if he starts dreaming.', Dean said, flopping onto his bed.

'Fascinating isn't it.', God said, grabbing a laptop and giving it to Balthazar before getting himself one. It didn't take Dean long to fall asleep, the events of the day had taken it's toll on his already tired body.


	7. Chapter 7

**It was strange writing God as a person. Enjoy this chapter. Thank you for the reviews once again. **

'Wake up, Dean.', Balthazar shouted, pulling the covers from the bed. Dean snapped awake and was out of bed in a couple of seconds.

'Come on. That's it. Wake up. It's just a dream.', Dean once again said, soothing his brother. Sam woke up abruptly and Dean held him close.

'Morning.', Dean whispered to Sam.

'M C'ld', Sam murmured into Dean's chest. God threw Dean a jumper from the nearest bag, it was one of Deans but it didn't matter. Dean helped a weak Sam into his jumper before curling him back up in bed.

'I made a list of things we'll need.', God said, handing Dean a piece of paper.

'We'll find it. We have to.', Dean said, glancing at Sammy, knowing that he wouldn't be able to do anything today. He glanced at the list again.

_Angel feather,_

_Demon blood,_

_Vampire fang,_

_Leaf of a death poisoned tree,_

_Page from the lost scripts of Shakespeare,_

_Salt from the dead sea,_

_Blood of a sinner,_

_Blood of a saint,_

_A cloth from the Vatican,_

_A candle made from black wax in Jerusalem._

'We have the angel feather. I have an idea about the rest. What's a death poisoned tree?', Dean said, looking at Balthazar then God.

'Oh that's an easy one. The easiest way to get that is to find a tree where someone was hung against their will.', God explained. Dean nodded then started searching through his bag.

'What are you looking for?', Balthazar asked.

'This!', Dean said, placing a small red box on the table.

'What is it?', Balthazar asked, turning the box over.

'Are you two comfortable with a demon being here?', Dean asked. They nodded.

'Then this is going to bring a certain demon that Cas isn't looking for, here.', Dean said.

'Ok. That is a really good idea. What about Sam?', God said, grabbing the materials from the box and setting them up on the table.

'He'll sleep through it, I hope. On days like this, he barely moves.', Dean said.

'It's ok. Your there if he needs you.', God said, quietly, not wanting Dean to feel bad. Dean lit a match and dropped it into a bowl filled with the items from the red box. It sparked and the lights flickered.

'Dean. Balthazar. Nice to see you again.', a voice sounded behind them.

'Crowley?', God said, shocked that the King of hell stood in front him.

'God?', Crowley said, a smile spreading on his face.

'Why is the King of hell responding to a human?', God asked.

'I owe them, a lot.', Crowley answered, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

'You got the King of hell to owe you? This is brilliant.', God said.

'Anyway...We need these and you are the only person we know who will help us and can move quickly from place to place without Castiel finding out about it.', Dean explained, handing Crowley the list.

'I can get everything but the Vatican cloth.', Crowley said.

'I have an idea.', Balthazar piped up,'Crowley can poof me as close to the Vatican as possible and I'll go in and get in, then we'll come back.'

'Okay then. Let's go!', Crowley said, grabbing hold of Balthazar and disappearing in a wisp of black smoke.

'You boys are amazing.', God said, clasping his hands together.

'Well. Thanks.', Dean replied, confused as to why God felt this way.

'This would have taken at least a year to get if you didn't have Crowley on your side. I'm still amazed that he is willing to help you.', God said. Dean shrugged his shoulders, unsure of how to answer.

'M hun, w'sh.', Sam murmured from his bed. Dean was next to him in seconds.

'You alright?', Dean whispered, smoothing Sam's hair from his face.

'M th'sty, hed 'urt.', Sam moaned. God passed Dean a bottle of water.

'It's ok.', Dean soothed, lifting Sam up into a sitting position. Sam leaned into Dean's chest for support and Dean helped him sip the water.

'Where's Balthazar?', Sam said, finally able to say words.

'Now, don't panic, he has gone with Crowley to get the ingredients.', Dean said. He felt Sam tense under his arms.

'Crowley.', Sam whispered. Dean decided against saying anything more and just let Sam burrow into his shoulder. After a while, Sam sat back, wiping his hands along his face before getting up and going in the bathroom.

'Dean, I have to ask. You get Balthazar to wake you up if Sam is dreaming but what about when he wasn't with you.', God asked.

'He'd sleep and I'd stay up and keep an eye on him. I grabbed a couple of hours whenever I couldn't physically go any further without them.', Dean said.

'You are an amazing brother to him. He couldn't wish for better.', God said. Dean didn't say anything unsure of what to say. Sam emerged a few minutes later, scrubbed and in new clothes. Dean had a quick wash and got changed, he stepped out of the bathroom just as a wisp of black smoke appeared in the room and Balthazar and Crowley came crashing to the floor. Dean was next to Sam in seconds, sitting him on the bed.

''m ok.', Sam muttered, but he didn't let go of Dean's hands. Balthazar stood up and righted his clothes before pulling Crowley into a similar upright position.

'Look what we've got.', Crowley said, excitedly, holding a variety of small bottles and items.

'You got them all?', God asked, looking from angel to demon.

'Yeah.', Balthazar said, reaching behind himself and yanking a feather out of his invisible wings.

'How'd you get the blood?', Dean asked, seeing two small bottles of deep red liquid.

'Alley bar fight.', Crowley said, placing one bottle on the table.

'Told a priest I was an angel of the lord.', Balthazar said, placing the other bottle on the table.

'What and he just gave you his blood?', Dean said, trying to picture the scene taking place.

'Err, yeah.', Balthazar said, shrugging his shoulders. Dean felt Sam start to quiver and pulled him closer.

'Once we've stopped Cas, I can fix your brother.', God said, watching Dean soothe his brother. Dean just glanced quickly at God before returning back to Sammy.

'Explain to us, how this is going to work.', Dean asked, watching Sam closely.

'Well, I mix these ingredients in a specific way. We then have to put the mixture in a bullet casing, like you do with salt rounds. Then we summon Castiel and shoot him.', God explained. Dean felt his t-shirt moisten and Sam whimpered.

'It's alright Sammy. You'll be safe.', Dean said, trying to keep his voice and heart rate steady to calm Sam.

'I know I'll be safe.', Sam whispered, into Dean's shirt.

'You do?', Dean said, unable to keep his shock in.

'Yeah, I'm always safe when I'm with you. You keep me safe.', Sam said.

'Well ain't you boys sweet, don't make out though, that'd be wrong.', Crowley laughed. Dean was up in seconds, Sam falling from his sitting position at the edge of the bed to the floor.

'Fuck you!' Dean shouted, his fist making forceful contact with Crowley's face. Crowley yelled, clutching his face as blood seeped from his nose.

'Dean! NO!' Sam screamed, as Dean raised his fist and punched Crowley again. Dean's hand faltered then dropped to his side. Sam's hand grabbed his brother ankle and he pulled lightly, willing Dean to calm down and help him off the floor. Dean bent down and hauled Sam onto the bed, but he didn't look at Sam. Sammy could still see the anger bubbling in his eyes.

'Ah well, it's probably a good thing that he's not here any more.', God said, upon realising that Crowley had gone. Dean sat himself next to Sam, still angry but feeling bad for what he had done. Sam leaned into his brother and Dean put a protective arm around Sam's shoulder even though every fibre of his body wanted to throw something at someone.

'That was a good punch.', Balthazar said. He was on the other side of the room, he'd clearly moved there when Dean had started throwing his fists around.

'Clearly not. He was still fucking conscious.', Dean hissed.

'Dude, you broke the king of hell's nose, that takes a lot of force.', Balthazar continued, trying to diffuse the situation.

'I hope it bloody hurts.', Dean said, anger still in his voice.

'Dean.', Sam whispered.

'Yeah?', Dean asked, steadying his tone.

'Don't get angry. I feel...', Sam trailed off.

'You feel?', Dean questioned, finally looking at his brother. He wasn't moving.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you again for the reviews. Enjoy this chapter. The final chapter will be up later.**

'Sammy?', Dean said, worry filling the gap left by his anger. Brushing Sam's hair out of his face, Dean's hand met something sticky. Blood.

'Did he hit his head?', God asked.

'Yeah, he did, on the corner of the bed when he...fell.', Balthazar answered.

'Sammy? I need you to wake up. I'm sorry. Come on. Open your eyes.', Dean soothed, patting Sam's face lightly. Sam's eyes opened a tiny bit.

'Dizzy.', Sam murmured.

'I know. I'm sorry. God pass me that first aid kit.', Dean said, pointing to the dresser.

'Don't need...', Sam muttered.

'Yes you do, your bleeding and it's all my fault.', Dean sighed, guilt and self-blame crashing through his body.

'Is not.', Sam whispered, lifting his head up and instantly regretting it as his vision swam and he felt Dean grab him.

'Don't move. Keep your eyes open. That's it.', Dean soothed, as Balthazar piled pillows up behind Sam to support him. Dean washed the cut, trying to ignore Sam's flinches as the anti-septic wipes stung. Thankfully, the cut wasn't as bad as it looked and only needed a couple of stitches.

'Water?', Dean asked Sam.

'Yeah, please.', Sam asked, finally getting his bearings back. Balthazar handed Dean a bottle who, uncapped it and passed it to Sammy.

'You probably shouldn't do that again, though.', God said to Dean.

'I'm going back to hell any way.', Dean shrugged.

'Well actually, your not. Neither is Sammy.', God answered. Dean just looked at him. Shocked.

'When are we going to do this?', Dean asked, motioning to the items spread on the table.

'Tomorrow.', God said, bluntly. Dean shrugged, making Sam get in bed and pulling the covers around his brother's neck. Dean climbed into his own bed, looked at Balthazar who nodded in knowledge. Sam had started breathing smoother and Dean felt a strange calm fall over him, he knew that everything would sort itself out and soon found himself in a deep slumber.

'Dean.', Balthazar shouted. Dean shot up looking at his brother's bed.

'WHERE IS HE?', Dean yelled, panic crashing through his body. A scream came from the bathroom. Dean was there in a second but the door was locked.

'I don't know what happened.', Balthazar whispered.

'Sammy? It's Dean.', Dean said, calmly through the door.

'SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!', Sam shouted.

'I can't do that. Your my brother. I can't leave you.', Dean said, keeping his voice steady.

'LIAR LIAR! LEAVE ME ALONE!', Sam said, his voice getting weaker.

'Sam, you need to calm, I can't have you getting locked inside your head, not today.', Dean said, desperation entering his voice however hard he tried as he braced his hands against the door.

'I'm not...hurts...liar...need you...I'm...stuck...help me Dean...don't lie...Dean always saves me...no...help.', Sam said, his voice barely audible through the door.

'Stay with me Sammy, I'm here I promise you. Unlock the door, it will be...', Dean said before he was cut off by a crashing sound.

'Is he...', Balthazar gasped. God grabbed Balthazar's arm, holding him back.

'That's it.', Dean hissed, he took a few steps back. He took a running jump at the door, his shoulder hit the door and the door buckled slightly but stayed put. Dean did it again, this time the door started to fall and he caught it throwing it behind him. God and Balthazar took a step back dodging the door that flew their way.

'Damn it, Sammy.', Dean whispered, dropping down next to his brother and pulling him into his lap, cradling his head into his shoulder.

'What?', a small voice rose from the limp body in Dean's arms.

'Sammy?', Dean said, startled. He brushed the hair from Sammy's face and saw a bright red mark on his face.

'I fell, I was getting the door.', Sam said, his voice getting stronger.

'Oh Sammy, I had no idea what had happened to you. I thought you'd...hell, I don't know.', Dean said, his voice breaking.

'I'm sorry.', Sam soothed, looking up at his brother and smiling.

'So you should be, waking me up for nothing, I could have caught a few more hours.', Dean said, hauling Sam and himself off the cold bathroom floor.

'Yeah, well, I enjoy being a pain in the ass.', Sam joked, knowing his brother had suddenly felt really vulnerable so had caught himself in a joke. Sam just accepted it.

Dean lead Sam to the bed and pulled a jumper over his brother's shivering body. Sam always enjoyed his brother making fun of him but helping him anyway, it made him feel safe. A knock at the door startled the group of men. Balthazar clenched his hands then decided to go answer it.

'Hello?', he asked to the figure at the door.

'There was a complaint from the people in the room next door and I was told to come see what the crashing sounds were...is that the door?', the man asked, pushing past Balthazar.

'I, erm, yeah.', Balthazar said, unable to think of an excuse. Dean grabbed his brother's hand.

'I'm sorry, we'll pay for it, promise, my brother, he's diabetic and he was having a fit in the bathroom and I couldn't get in to him. Sorry.', Dean said, watching the man carefully.

'I think I should call the police.', the man said, scared. Dean followed his gaze to Dean's gun on the table. Dean stood up and walked over to the man, towering over him, threateningly.

'I have a permit, now leave, my brother needs me.', Dean hissed through gritted teeth.

'I, yes, of course, enjoy your stay.', the man stuttered before scurrying out the door and across the parking lot.

'Have a nice day.', Dean muttered under his breath, closing the door and heading back to his brother.

'I thought you were going to start throwing punches again.', Balthazar said, glancing through the curtain to see where the man had gone.

'He was only doing his job. Badly but...', Dean trailed off.

'Amazing.', God whistled. The brothers turned to look at him.

'Huh?', Dean questioned.

'You humans really are fascinating. Such restraint. I'd have hit him. His voice was...squeaky.', God said, the men stared at him, stunned.

'You know what, your not like what I thought.', Dean said, airing everyone's feelings at once.

'People don't go to hell because they punch a few people or drink beer. Ash didn't, Jo and Ellen. They all gambled, had bar fights and drunk themselves silly. Their in heaven. People go to hell because they are so far off the path that they kill people, abuse them. Hurt people who can't fight back. Not bar fights where everyone fights everyone. Unless they sell their soul.', God said, tilting his head at Dean.

'Well...that's great.', Dean said, getting up and patting Sammy on the shoulder, who was deep in thought, and getting a beer for him and his brother.

'I'm going to mix this up. You can put it in a bullet when I'm done.', God said, setting up on the table.

'Who's going to shoot him?', Balthazar said, a look of sadness filling his eyes.

'I will.', Dean said, staring at his hands. Sam put an arm around his brother, knowing that shooting Cas would be really hard for him. Dean relaxed against Sam's arm, he figured it would make Sam feel better if he didn't shrug him off.

'Thanks.', Sam whispered, removing his arm and going over to the table.

'Need any help?', Sam asked, sitting down in a chair.

'Yeah, sure.', God said, handing him a pestle and mortar, 'Mash these together.'

'Ok.', Sam answered, happily mixing together the vampire fang and salt. Balthazar also went over to help. Dean silently grabbed his coat and crept out the door. He needed time alone and although he didn't want Sam to have an attack and he not be there but he was going to have to shoot someone who deeply cared for once and that would be hard.

'DEAN?', a shout came from the motel room but Dean ignored it, jumped in the Impala and was flying out the car park before Sam ran out the door. He opened the windows and turned the Metallica cassette up as loud as possible and just drove.

Sam watched as the Impala sped out the car park leaving him shocked and unable to move. He was worried that Dean wasn't with him but he knew how his brother must feel, him and Cas were close, Cas had become like family and it would be difficult for Dean. A hand clasped Sam's shoulder, causing him to flinch sharp but he still couldn't make his limbs obey his commands.

'Come on Sam, let's get you inside.', God soothed, taking Sam's hand and leading him to the edge of the bed. Sam sat down and stared at the door, willing Dean to come back.

'So much for good brother...', Balthazar muttered under his breath.

'You what?', Sam hissed.

'I just mean...look keep calm ok...I'm sorry.', Balthazar said, stepping back.

'How dare you. He is a brilliant brother.', Sam said, getting off the bed and squaring up to the angel.

'He just left you.', Balthazar answered, forgetting to stay calm. Sam lunged at Balthazar, knocking him off his feet. Sam's fist hit the angels face and Balthazar tried to push him off. This only angered him more and although his knuckles were screaming in protest, he continued raining down on Balthazar's face. Something hit the back of Sam's head and he felt his vision swim before falling into darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy the last chapter. I'm not too happy with the final chapter. **

Dean pulled the Impala into the lot and walked slowly to the door. Dean threw the door open.

'What the hell?', Dean shouted, upon seeing his brother laying unconscious on the floor.

'He attacked me.', Balthazar said, moving from his crouched position next to Sam to let Dean get close to him.

'So what you knocked him out? Fuck sake.', Dean shouted, pulling Sam into his lap.

'I knocked him out.', God said, guilt spread on his face. Dean glared at him.

'Come on, wake up.', Dean pleaded, pulling Sam's hair from his face.

'I'm sorry.', God whispered.

'That's it Sammy. I need you to open your eyes.', Dean said, Sammy's eyes flew open and he flung his hand at Dean, catching him on the side of the face. Dean grabbed his arms and clamped them down.

'It's me, Dean. Easy, easy.', Dean said. Sam's eyes focused in on Dean and he let his hands go limp.

'Sorry.', he whispered, resting his head on Dean's shoulder, wishing the room would stop spinning.

'It's alright, I'm a big boy and can take a flimsy hit from you. I'm going to get you on the bed, alright?', Dean said, leaning Sam against the wall.

'Ok.', Sam whispered. Dean looped his arms under Sam's and pulled him off the ground. Sam's legs buckled as the room tilted alarmingly and he clamped his eyes closed. Dean held his brother's head to his shoulder, supporting him as much as he could. Sam finally caught his bearings but didn't trust moving.

'Ok, I'm going to put you on my bed because it's closer, you'll probably feel awful but it'll only be a few minutes.', Dean soothed. Sam just grabbed his brother's shoulder and kept his eyes closed as Dean moved him slowly backwards and downwards onto the bed.

'My hands.', Sam said, weakly, suddenly feeling how bad they hurt. Dean propped Sam against the pillows and took a look at his hands.

'You've broken a couple of knuckles. What happened?', Dean said, firmly.

'Balthazar said you weren't that great of a brother for leaving me.', Sam said, tears filling his eyes.

'Well he's a dick. Ignore him.', Dean said. He smiled at the thought of Sam defending him.

'I tried.', Sam whispered, flinching as Dean placed his hand back down.

'You've really got yourself hurt.', Dean said.

'Yeah, well, you should see the other guy.', Sam said, a smile spreading on his face. Dean glanced at Balthazar.

'I have, he's bruised and bleeding. Well done, little bro, I've taught you well.' Dean laughed, grabbing the medical kit off the table.

'Really?', Sam asked, opening an eye to look at Balthazar. A wide grin spread across his face as he saw the damage he had done. The smile was short-lived as Dean began bandaging his wounds.

'I think you've bruised me as well.', Dean said, giving Sam his bandaged hands back and rubbing his jaw.

'Sorry. I couldn't remember why I was unconscious so just attacked.', Sam said, guilt hitting his body.

'Good instincts, Sammy.', Dean said, patting his brother and getting up. He turned to God.

'I'm sorry.', God whispered again. Anger flared in Dean's eyes.

'You hurt my brother again, either of you...I will fucking kill you.', Dean hissed. God nodded, knowing that Dean was just angry and would feel better when Sam was better.

'The mixtures ready.', Balthazar muttered, glancing at the table.

'Well then.', Dean said rummaging through his bag until he found an empty salt shell. He filled the bullet and put it in his shotgun.

'Dean, we should do this now.', Sam whispered.

'Why?', Dean said, staring at his gun.

'Because I feel fine, I don't feel scared. We need to this when I can and I can.', Sam answered.

'Fine. How do we summon him?', Dean asked, looking at God.

'Well, I will use my powers and hopefully Cas will sense them and want to kill me.', God said, wriggling his hands.

'Let's do it then.', Dean said cocking his gun. Balthazar went and stood next to Dean who was stood next to Sam. God stood on the other side of the room.

'Ready?', God asked. The three men nodded and Dean raised his gun. God spread his hands and they started glowing brightly, plants started shooting out of the walls and covered the ceilings. A whirling sound echoed around the room as Cas came into to view.

'Shouldn't have done that, should you?', Cas laughed taking a step towards to God.

'Oi! Dick-head!', Dean shouted. Cas stopped and turned to Dean.

'You will be punished.', Cas said, firmly.

'So will you. I'm sorry.', Dean said, pulling the trigger. The bullet sailed through the air and plunged into Cas's chest.

'What did you...?', Cas screamed before falling to his knees, clutching his chest.

'I'm sorry.', Dean said, a tear falling down his cheek. The gun clattered to the ground. Light emitted from Cas and souls started streaming out of the wound, causing a strong wind to roll around the room. God ran to Balthazar and clamped him to the wall while Dean jumped on Sam and held him to the bed with his body, trying desperately not to lose his grip. The wind died down and Cas's body fell to the floor. Dead. Dean rolled off Sam and ran over to Cas.

'I'm so so sorry.', Dean whispered, closing Cas's eyes. A hand fell on Dean's shoulder.

'Come on.', Sam whispered. Dean dragged himself off the ground.

'Dean? I'm sorry.', Sam said, refusing to remove his hand from Dean's shoulder.

'I'm fine.', Dean said, pushing Sam's hand away and walking into the bathroom. He locked the only just attached door behind him and slid down the door, head in hands. Tears dripped onto the bathroom floor, the sound of the gunshot still echoing around his head, torturing him. He slammed his head into the door, willing it to stop.

'Dean?', Sam whispered through the door.

'What?', Dean hissed, instantly regretting it.

'Come on, God's going to fix me.', Sam said. Dean got up, wiped the tear from his eye, unlocked the door and went back into the room. God and Balthazar watched Dean sit down. Cas's body had been moved and he didn't know where but he didn't care. Sam sat next him watching him carefully.

'Dude, I'm fine.', Dean said, a little harsher than intended.

'Are you fine? Or Winchester fine?', Sam said.

'Winchester fine.', Dean answered, his eyes dropping to the blood stain on the floor. God and Balthazar looked on confused but didn't question the exchange. Sam didn't answer, knowing Dean wasn't in the mood for vulnerability and the fact that he'd admitted he wasn't alright at all was good enough for Sam.

'Ready?', God asked, walking over to Sam.

'Yeah.', Sam whispered, dropping his hand to his side. God put a finger to Sam's head and Sam felt Dean's hand clasp his. Warmth filled his head and he felt a strange falling sensation, the warmth cleared as quickly as it had come and he opened his eyes. Dean was peering closely at him.

'Thank you.', Sam said, not sure what he was supposed to do.

'Well, I have a heaven to run and Balthazar, I will need your help.', God said walking over to the angel who was no longer covered in bruises. The brothers nodded at them as they vanished in a wisp of white.

'How do you feel?', Dean asked, still watching his brother closely.

'Great, I feel, great.', Sam smiled. Dean got up and got in his bed, the events of the day making him feel very tired.

'I'm sorry, about Cas.', Sam whispered, climbing in his own bed. Dean just grunted and curled up under the covers.

'I'm not alright Sam. I will be but just wait.', Dean said before slipping into a nightmare-filled slumber. Sam knew it had taken Dean a lot to admit that. He soon found himself dreaming of lollipops and candy canes.

Dean woke and instantly went to Sam's bed but he wasn't there.

'CRAP!', Dean shouted.

'What?', Sam asked emerging from the bathroom, washed and clothed.

'Oh I forgot.', Dean said, the panic disappearing from his body and being replaced by embarrassment.

'It's ok.', Sam said smiling, knowing that it may take Dean some time to get used the fixed him but it was nice to know how much he cared, after everything they had been through.


End file.
